The Teenage Puffs meet Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff teens get mistaken for Imaginary Friends by a little eight year old boy named Mac, so they go to a Foster Home which is full of Imaginary Friends. After clearing up the misunderstanding they decide to hang out with them, however there is an evil imaginary friend who plots to get rid of everyone. Can the PowerPuffs and their new friends stop her before that happens?


**Hey everyone, here is my next and final teenage PowerPuff story. Today our heroes meet characters from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Teenage Puffs meet Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends

The teens were sitting on a bench in another place they wanted to check out until a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a red short sleeved shirt with a white wool swear underneath it, tan pants, and black and white shoes looked at them.

"What are you looking at kid?" Burnner asked.

"We're you all abandoned?" the boy asked.

"No we were just sitting here," Binky said.

"Well you're creator isn't here so I can take you somewhere," the boy said.

"It's really not necessary kid," Booster said.

The kid took the PowerPuffs to a big mansion and they entered.

"Hi Mac," a high voice greeted.

The boy ran to a blue blob who said his name.

"Hi Bloo," Mac greeted.

"That kid's name is Mac?" Blossom said in confusion.

"We need to call our Mac, Mackenzie now," Baxter said.

"Who is the blob Mac?" Buttercup asked.

"His name is Blooergard Q. Kazoo," Mac replied.

"But you can call me Bloo," the blob said.

"What are your names?" Mac asked.

"We need papers," said Boomy.

"And some pencils," said Bubbles.

Mac got papers and pencils out of his backpack and gave it to the PowerPuff teenagers, they wrote their names, and handed papers and pencils back to Mac, he and Bloo read them.

"All 'B' names cool," Mac said.

"Since you guys handed Mac the papers one at a time we can tell which is which," Bloo said.

"What is going on here Master Mac and Master Blooergard." a deep male British voice asked sternly.

The PowerPuffs, Bloo, and Mac saw who was talking, it was a very big grey bunny with a yellow vest, a black jacket, red bow tie, white collar on the vest, a tall black hat, and a monocle.

"Who are they?" the bunny asked,

"they wrote their names down, guys hold the papers in front of you so he knows which one you are," Bloo said.

The teenagers took the papers with their names on each of them.

"Names that begin with 'b' very interesting," the bunny commented.

"Who might you be Mr. Bunny sir?" Beauster asked.

"I am Mr. Herriman, and I must ask where did you all come from?" the bunny inquired.

"Mac met us sitting on a bench," Beauty explained.

"I was thinking they were abandoned," Mac added.

"Well then I'll call Miss Francis to give you a tour," Mr. Herriman said.

The PowerPuffs looked confused, the old rabbit hopped to the speaker.

"Miss Francis, your presence is requested on the main foyer, there are 22 teenagers who need a tour," Mr. Herriman said in the speaker.

It was quiet at first of a minute.

"Miss Franc..." Mr. Herriman called again.

"I'M COMING, SHEESH," a female voice yelled in the speaker.

Mr. Herriman put the speaker back to it's place and looked at the teens.

"She will be with you momentary," Mr. Herriman reassured the teens.

He hopped off, Benny giggled and started hopping Mr. Herriman looked at him.

"Young man that is very childlike please stop," Mr. Herriman scolded.

Benny stopped, the bunny hopped off again.

"He's very grouchy," Buster commented.

"I wonder why," Banners thought.

A 22 year old girl with red should length hair in a pony tail, green eyes, a green sweater with a white shirt underneath it, a purple shin length skirt, orange socks, and light blue shoes came down stairs and greeted the teens.

"Hi there, call me Frankie by the way," the girl said.

"Hi, we were sitting on the bench," Bam-bam greeted.

"Then Mac found us and brought us here," Bamby explained.

"Great job Mac," Frankie said.

"Thanks Frankie," Mac said.

"What are your names?" Frankie asked.

The PowerPuff got papers with their names out again and showed them to Frankie.

"Awesome 'b' names I'll show you around follow me," Frankie replied.

Right before showing them around the speaker went on again.

"Miss Francis your presence is requested on the third floor at once," Mr. Herriman called in the speaker.

"I'm busy! What's the problem?" Frankie asked.

"It is Duchess she-," Mr. Herriman began to talk.

Before the old rabbit could finish a deep cold female voice interrupted him.

"Give me that, Frankie get up here now!" the deep cold female voice called.

"I'm sorry everyone her majesty calls, but don't worry I'll get someone to show you around, Wilt Tour Please!" Frankie said.

"FRANKIE!" the deep cold female voice yelled.

"COMING!" Frankie said yelling.

"here comes Wilt," said Bloo.

A red figure came up to the Puffs, they all looked straight up, the figure was really tall, skinny, with basketball shoes, socks with red and blue lines, one arm was missing, one eye was wonky eye, there was a big blue number one on his chest, his face looked like he had stitches, and had a big friendly smile.

"Hi there my name is Wilt, what are your names?" Wilt asked.

The PowerPuffs got the papers out again.

"Nice 'b' names," Wilt commented.

The PowerPuffs stared for a while.

"Thanks," the PowerPuffs finally said.

"Don't mention it," Wilt said.

"You're tall," the PowerPuffs all said.

"I get that a lot and I play basket ball," Wilt explained.

"So do Buster and Banners," said Blaster.

"How about that tour," Wilt suggested.

"Sure show us it Wilt please," Bliss said.

Wilt showed the PowerPuffs around so far, they stopped in front of a picture of an old lady.

"Sorry I stopped this here is Madame Foster, if it haven't been for her none of us wouldn't be here, she gave us all a second chance," Wilt explained.

Wilt went on a little more and stopped in front of an office.

"Stop, sorry I keep stopping this here is Mr. Herriman's office and trust me you never ever, ever, ever wanna get send here," Wilt said.

Wilt continued a little more again, until the kitchen, there was a creature with orange legs, a light blue and white body with wings like an airplane, red beak lips like a bird, and a head of a palm tree standing in front of them.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked.

"No thank you," the sweet Puffs said.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked again.

"No thanks," said the smart Puffs.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked again.

"Yes," Burnner said.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked again.

"Yes," Binky said.

"Coco? (juice)" the creature asked again.

"Yes," Baxter said.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked again.

"Yes," Buttercup said.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked again.

"Yes," said Buster.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked again.

"Yes," said Banners.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked again.

"Yes," said Benster.

"Coco? (juice)," the creature asked again.

"Yes," Bloomy said.

"Coco? (sure)," the creature asked one more time.

"Yes please with marshmallows!" the tough Puffs said in irritation.

"No guys this Coco she wasn't asking if you wanted any cocoa, it's just that all she says is coco," Wilt explained.

"Oh, then what was she saying?" the Puffs all said.

"Do you want any juice" Wilt explained.

"Thank you for the reminder," said Benster.

"Please continue the tour Wilt," said Bloomy.

Wilt showed a little more, Beatie and Benny had a feeling something was watching them; they turned around there was nothing while Wilt showed the rooms in the last one Frankie had laundry thrown at her from the same creature who called her up.

"No! No! No! No! This is unacceptable I will not tolerate with everyone else's dirty laundry, I don't care if you don't have time, just do it! Do it! Do it!" the creature said complaining.

The creature was really ugly with yellow skin, black eyes which one was bigger than the other, red lips that looked really crooked, sharp teeth, a white dress with black spots, green and black stockings, black slippers, a white turban hat, green earrings, a long elephant like nose, and sharp fingers nails, she looked at Wilt, Coco, Bloo, Mac, and The PowerPuffs.

"What do you want? Get out! Get out! Get out!" the creature snapped.

Everyone shut the door tight with fear.

"That is Duchess, she thinks she's the best out of everyone but if you ask me she's one of the worst," Wilt explained.

"What's wrong with them?" Bloo asked referring to Beatie and Benny.

"They are scared of scary things," Bridger explained.

"That thing is so ugly," Bridget said.

"This place is cool so far," said Beatie.

"Yeah we love it! It's great!" said Benny.

"You guys should be happy here," Mac said.

"I beg your pardon Mac?" Beatie asked in confusion.

"Aren't you guys imaginary friends?" Mac asked.

"No of course not, we're real," Benny said.

"Then why do you all look like that?" Bloo asked.

"Were were made by our Parents," Benny explained.

"Yeah we have been like this forever," said Beatie.

"Oops sorry I made a mistake," Mac said regrettably.

While the imaginary friends and the PowerPuffs were walking in the halls they were being watched, Benny and Beatie looked, there was nothing, this time they went to see what it was; Bridget turned around and didn't see Beatie and Benny behind her.

"Wilt! Beatie and Benny are gone!" Bridget said in worry.

"I'm sorry but that is really not okay," said Wilt.

"They were behind us a minute ago," said Bridger.

"Yeah, where can they be?" Bloomy asked.

"The gang heard two screams.

"That scream will lead us right to them," said Benster.

The gang followed the screams and found Beatie and Benny crying, they ran to hug Bridget and Bridger.

"Bridget and Bridger don't let that monster eat us!" Benny and Beatie said crying.

Blaster and Bliss looked up at the monster.

"Calm down Beatie and Benny," said Bliss.

"He's scared of you too," said Blaster.

The PowerPuffs saw that the thing Beatie and Benny were scared of was a giant purple bull like monster with a big hairy uni-brow, big brown eyes, sharp horns, huge teeth, a black belt with a skull, grey pants, and grey boots; he was covering his eyes with fear.

"Coco coco coco, coco coco coco (It's okay Eduardo, they are friendly)," Coco reassured her friend.

The beast uncovered his eyes.

"Gracias Coco," the beast said.

"This is Eduardo, he's really sweet," Wilt explained.

"Why were you hiding," said Bamby.

"I was scared of the teens," Eduardo explained.

"It's okay we're good guys," said Bam-bam.

"Did you speak Spanish?" Banners asked

"Si," Eduardo said.

"So do my brothers Boomy and Bam-bam," said Buster.

"So do my sisters Bubbles and Bamby," Beauty added.

"What are your names?" Eduardo asked.

The PowerPuffs took the papers out again.

'B' names muy bien," Eduardo commented.

"Thanks Eduardo," said Beauster.

"This place must have a lot of friends," Bubbles said.

"You should see the kind of friends we have at Fosters," said Wilt.

Wilt showed The PowerPuffs how many friends they have and that was it.

"Thanks so much for the tour," said Boomy.

"My pleasure," said Wilt.

Coco got excited and laid some plastic eggs.

"Wow amazing what is she doing?" Buttercup asked

"When she gets excited she lays these plastic eggs," Wilt explained.

"Open up there is a prize inside," Mac suggested.

Baxter opened one of the eggs and found a glue stick.

"Wow, thanks Coco," Baxter said.

"Coco coco (You're welcome)," Coco said.

"Hey guys, I'm back what do you all think?" Frankie asked.

"This place is great!" said Blossom.

"But we need to tell you something," said Booster.

"What is it?" Frankie asked.

"We are not imaginary friends," said Binky.

"We are real people we're sorry," said Burnner.

"No I'm sorry I should of known," Mac said sadly.

"Can they visit us?" Eduardo asked.

"Of course they can," an old voice said.

Everyone looked at an old woman with glasses, a green wool sweater with a tan shirt underneath, a purple skirt, black slippers, a black cane, and her hair tied in a big bun, this was Madame Foster.

"Let me look at you all," Madame Foster said. She stared at the PowerPuffs in the eyes.

"You're all great teenagers my dears you can visit us anytime, just like Mac visits Bloo everyday," Madame Foster said.

"You rock Grandma!" Frankie said.

"Grandma?" the PowerPuffs said in amazement.

"But Madame the house rules need to be followed," Mr. Herriman rejected.

"Don't mind him, he's always been like that, ever since I imagined him with I was a little girl, but I love him my big funny bunny," Madame Foster said hugging Mr. Herriman.

"Yay you can visit us!" Eduardo said excitedly.

"If my Mom ever saw you she will say "why is there a big hairy beast in my house?" Burnner commented.

"That's what my Mom would say too," said Binky.

"Mine also," said Booster.

"Mine too," said Blossom.

"We better go," said Baxter.

"Next time we come back," said Buttercup.

"We want you to meet two people," said Boomy.

"Who are really close to us," said Bubbles.

"That will be fantastic!" Wilt said.

"Si muy bien," said Eduardo.

"Coco (yeah)," coco added.

"Bye, see you all tomorrow," said Bloo.

"Bye guys thanks for being so kind," the PowerPuffs said.

The PowerPuffs left Fosters. The PowerPuffs have met werid characters before but this has to be the best weirdest things they have ever met. Most of the Imaginary Friends they met were nice, and they were glad they can see and talk to them. They couldn't wait to introduce Richard and I to them, while the friends seemed excited to be introduce to us as well. Mr. Herriman maybe grouchy but he probably might change his mind about things and open up sometime.

* * *

The PowerPuffs came back the next day with Richard and I.

"This is the place guys," said Beauster.

"It's big and cool," said Beauty.

"Since a kid named Mac visits this place we need to call you your real name," Buster said.

"That's okay," I said.

We came in the house and saw Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Coco, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, and Wilt.

"We're here everyone, guys this is Mac," said Buster.

"Nice to meet you," said Mac.

"I'm Richard," said Richard.

"And I'm Mackenzie," I said.

"That's Bloo right next to him," said Banners.

"Nice to meet you little guy the name is Mackenzie," I said.

"So you're Bloo, I'm Richard pleased to meet you," said Richard.

"What's up guys," Bloo said.

"That's Francis but call her Frankie," said Bam-bam.

"I should of known you were Frankie, I'm Mackenzie it's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"I'm Richard it's an honor to meet you Frankie," said Richard.

"I'm thrilled to meet you both too," said Frankie.

"This here is Coco," Bamby said.

"So you're the one who says only coco, I'm Mackenzie it's very nice to meet you," I said.

"I'm Richard I'm thrilled to meet you Coco," said Richard.

"Coco Coco (I am honored)," said Coco.

"She says 'I am honored'." Bloo translated.

"You must be Madame Foster, what an honor I'm Mackenzie," I said.

"Pleasure Madame Foster I'm Richard," said Richard.

"It is nice to meet new people," said Madame Foster.

"Whose this next to Madame Foster?" I asked.

"That's Mr. Herriman," said Blaster.

"This is the grump?" Richard asked in confusion.

"Did we forget to mention he's a bunny?" Bliss asked.

"Yes," I said.

"We were expecting you to be a crab or a goat," Richard said.

"But you're a bunny, a big bunny," I said.

Last we went up to Wilt, but had to look up.

"So you're Wilt the tall one, I'm Richard Miller," said Richard.

Wilt lowered down his head and body, and shook Richard's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Richard," said Wilt.

"I'm Mackenzie Miller, his wife you Are tall Wilt," I said.

Wilt took my hand.

"The pleasure is mine Mackenzie," Wilt said.

He kissed my hand. "Uh thanks," I said.

I looked at Richard.

"He's the second character to kiss my hand," I said.

Richard nodded because it was true.

"Hey did you say your last names were Miller?" Mac asked.

"Yes," said Richard.

"You mean you're not related to them?" Wilt asked.

"No of course not," I said.

"coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco (when they said the word close we thought you were related to them for sure)," Coco said.

"She said "when they said the word close we thought you were related to them for sure," Bloo translated.

"We thought you were their older siblings," said Frankie.

"Don't you think you two are a little young to be a couple? You're only 25," Mr. Herriman asked skeptically.

Richard and I looked at each other then at him with annoyance.

"So?" Richard and I asked.

"So people merry around 30," Mr. Herriman pointed out.

"My Parents married at around 40," Benster said.

"So did my Parents rabbit," said Bloomy.

"Where's Eduardo?" Bridger asked.

"Whose Eduardo?" I asked.

"Another friend," said Bridget.

"He's probably hiding," said Richard.

"Must be," said Beatie.

"Let's find him," said Benny.

The PowerPuffs, the friends, Richard and I found Eduardo hiding, Richard screamed so did Eduardo, Richard jumped in my arms scared stiff.

"A...a...a b...b...b...i...ig, h...h...h...a...a...a...i...i..ry h...h...h...i...i...i..d...d...d...e...e...ous m...m...m...o...o...o...n...n...n...st...t...er," Richard said all shaky.

I looked at the big friend. "I agree with the big and hairy Richard, but he's not hideous and he's not a monster, well sort of, kind of, maybe, just forget it, the point is he's a good guy and he's afraid of you too," I pointed out.

Richard looked at Eduardo and saw I was right.

"It's okay Eduardo they are the PowerPuffs guardians," Mac reassured his furry friend.

"Eduardo is harmless, by the way Mackenzie shouldn't you be scared instead of your husband, sorry if that was okay," Wilt said.

I put Richard down gently and he let go of my neck.

"The only thing I'm afraid of are s-n-a-k-e-s.," I said.

"Why would you be afraid of food?" Eduardo asked in confusion.

"Not stakes Eduardo, she's afraid of snakes," Frankie corrected him.

"Oh," Eduardo said all embarrassed.

"That was funny Eduardo we all make mistakes," Wilt said.

"Eduardo and Wilt are funny," I commented.

"Who said we were funny?" Wilt asked.

"She did," said Richard.

"Do you hear that Eduardo she thinks were funny, little lady you rock," Wilt said.

"Si gracias for thinking we're funny, we like you Senora," Eduardo said.

Eduardo took my hand, kissed it, and hugged me.

"This big friendly fellow knows how to hug that's so sweet," I said chuckling.

"Yeah sweet," Richard said.

Richard turned to Burnner.

"He's the third character to kiss her hand," Richard said whispering.

Burnner nodded then faced me.

"He likes you," Burnner commented.

"Yeah I can see that," I said.

Eduardo put me down gently.

"Out Of My Way!" Duchess was heard yelling.

We all looked at her.

"Not you bug eyed creeps again! And who are you people?" Duchess asked in disgust.

"We are the Millers, you must be Duchess," I replied.

"Ew she's ugly, get her away from me," Richard said in disgust.

We went behind the PowerPuffs.

"I wish I could get out of this dump and one day get rid of it, and all of you!" Duchess said in disgust.

She went back in her room then looked back.

"By the way that girl is a ugly four eyed nerd," Duchess commented. She shut her bedroom door, then my eyes lid up.

"WHAT?! OOO I'm gonna..." I said in anger.

I walked up in three inches but Eduardo stopped me.

"Nooo! Don't!" Eduardo said crying.

"That witch just called me an ugly four eyed nerd!" I said struggling.

"She might hurt you!" Eduardo said crying.

"Hurt me? Look I know she's ugly and hideous but the only thing I see dangerous about her is her fingernails," I said.

"Mackenzie, Eduardo is right," said Binky.

"Mackenzie, Richard; Duchess is the worst and meanest friend we have here at Fosters," Wilt explained.

"We like to call her the Imaginary Fiend," Frankie added.

"She had an Extermousaurs almost eat me," Bloo pointed out.

"Yeah, she's evil," Mac added.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco (That's right so bewar of the Imaginary Fiend)," Coco warned.

The PowerPuffs, Richard, and I just stared at Coco.

"I guess that would have something to do with that's right so beware of the Imaginary Fiend," I said.

"That's exactly what she said," said Frankie.

"Wow, Honey you actually understood her?" Richard said in amazement.

"It was just a guess," I said.

"And you guessed right," said Booster.

"Hey Eduardo, you can put Mackenzie down now," Blossom suggested.

Eduardo put me down gently, then for a while The friends took Richard and I on a tour, it took about two hours, I looked at my watch it was 5:00PM.

"Is that the time? We better go," I said.

"Hey don't you all want to stay for dinner?" Wilt offered.

"Sure we would be happy to," said Richard.

Madame Foster told Mr. Herriman we would be staying for dinner, since she runs the place he had to agree with it.

"Very well, Miss Francis get some extra chairs," Mr. Herriman said to Frankie.

"Sure thing...Mr Bossy Boots," Frankie said mumbling.

Frankie got out extra chairs for us to join everyone else.

"Very good now, Mrs. Miller get the plates, Mr. Miller get the bowls, Miss Francis get the cups, Master Eduardo get the spoons, Master Wilt get the forks, Master Blooergard get the knives, Master Mac, Miss Coco, and PowerPuffs get the food," Mr. Herriman said to all of us.

The PowerPuffs, Mac, and Coco got the food and brought them over, Bloo got the knives and brought them over, Wilt got the forks and brought them over, Eduardo got the spoons and brought them over, after bring what they were suppose to get the PowerPuffs, Mac, Coco, Bloo, Wilt, and Eduardo kep their eyes on Frankie, Richard and I, there was soap on the floor that I didn't see I slipped, the plates fell out of my hands, the PowerPuffs caught them just in time, right after Frankie put the cups on the table and Richard put the bowls on the table as well, they went to check on me, before I hit the floor Eduardo and Wilt caught me.

"Thanks guys," I said, "De Nada Senora," said Eduardo.

"You're welcome Mackenzie," said Wilt.

"Mrs. Miller don't you know that slipping while carrying something could make it break especially when it's important to the household," Mr. Herriman said scolding me.

"Oh brother, it's not my fault that the soap was on the floor and that I slipped in it Thumper," I said in annoyance.

"Don't oh brother me, woman," Mr. Herriman said scolding again.

"Excuse me Roger Rabbit you're the one who told her to get the plates," Frankie said in annoyance as well.

The table was set, Bloo had a whoopee cushion and blew it, went under the table, put it on one of the chairs and sat back in his seat.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked whispering.

"Watch," Bloo whispered.

Everyone had a seat Wilt sat down last there was a noise that sounded like a tooting noise, Wilt stood up and picked up the whoopee cushion.

"Excuse me?" Wilt said to himself.

Bloo laughed, in fact he was the only one laughing, we all stared at him with annoyance.

"Master Blooergard there will be no tricks at the table," Mr. Herriman scolded.

Bloo was still laughing, he took the whoopee cushion, Burnner left the room for a minute, Bloo put the whoopee cushion on his seat, Burnner came back and sat down; there was no noise this time, Bloo made a 'buh' noise, we all laughed expect for Bloo and Mr. Herriman, in fact he was annoyed.

"Master Blooergard I have had it with your tricks," Mr. Herriman said in annoyance.

"Oh silly rabbit tricks are for kids," Buster joked.

We all laughed harder, Mr. Herriman however was annoyed.

"That's not funny, just eat," Mr. Herriman scolded.

We all finally ate, Richard had his elbows on the table.

"Elbows off the table Mr. Miller, it's against the table rules," Mr. Herriman scolded.

"Rules sh-mules don't you know that there are rules around here that aren't fair Bugs," Richard said in annoyance.

"Mr. Miller how dare you? Honestly you remind me of Miss Francis already," Mr. Herriman scolded.

"Madame Foster wasn't kidding he is a follower," said Banners.

"That's what my Grandma said," Frankie replied.

After dinner was over the PowerPuffs, Richard, and I were getting read to go.

"Thanks for having us guys," Richard said.

"But we better go," I said.

"Don't mention it dears," said Madame Foster.

We were on our way to the door until I felt something heavy on my leg, I looked down there was Eduardo holding my leg.

"Eduardo, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't go Senora," Eduardo said crying.

"Eduardo let go of Mackenzie's leg please," Wilt suggested.

Once we got to the door Frankie grabbed Eduardo's tail and pulled as hard as she could.

"Come on Eduardo they will be back tomorrow," Frankie reassured him.

Eduardo finally let go of my leg, the teen and I left the mansion.

"I like all of those darlings," Madame Foster commented.

"I like the blond ones the best, they are cute," said Eduardo.

"I like the green ones and the purple ones the best, they rock," said Frankie.

"I like the red head ones, and the yellow ones the best, they rule," said Wilt.

"Coco Coco coco coco coco coco, coco coco coco (I like the brown ones the best they are awesome)," Coco said.

"I like Richard the best, he's great," said Bloo.

"I like Mackenzie the best she's cool," said Mac.

"Oh yeah she's amazing," Wilt agreed.

"Si I like her too," Eduardo added.

"Of course you do there are reasons why you like the young lady, you kissed her hand, well so did Wilt but that was earlier, you hugged her, you stopped her, and you didn't want her to leave, that's why," said Madame Foster.

"Coco coco coco, coco coco coco (Eduardo likes Mackenzie, Eduardo likes Mackenzie)," Coco teased.

Eduardo blushed a little.

"Don't tease Eduardo Coco that's really not okay," Wilt scolded.

"Coco Coco coco (But it's true)," Coco replied.

"Yes I know it's true," Wilt said.

"I wonder what made her say the only thing she sees dangerous about Duchess is her fingernails," Frankie wondered.

"Oh well she might be afraid of them, the inconsiderate young lady," Mr. Herriman said sarcastically.

Eduardo got angry, he glared and growled at Mr. Herriman, so he grabbed him by the collar of his vest with both of his hoofs and looked at him straight in the face.

"Don't Talk About Her Like That! She's Brave And A Nice Chicka!" Eduardo said in anger.

While Eduardo was yelling Mr. Herriman's eyes got wide opened, his ears went flying, and his hat flew off, the old rabbit looked at Eduardo with a very scared face and was shaking like crazy.

"Okay, just put me down you big hairy beast," Mr. Herriman said in a scared voice.

Edurado was still very angry but he put the petrified bunny down slowly, Herriman picked up his hat gave Eduardo another scared stare and hopped off, everyone looked at Eduardo in shock.

"Wow Eduardo for the first time you really stood up to Harriman," Bloo said in amazement.

"I have never seen him so angry at my funny bunny before," Madame Foster said to herself.

Normally Frankie or Madame Foster or Coco would be the ones to tell off Mr. Herriman, sometimes Bloo would try but it doesn't work for him, but Eduardo, Wilt and Mac never tell him off so this was very new for everyone to see, and they knew they had to tell us sooner or later.

* * *

The next day came we were on our way to Fosters.

"Guys Richard and I have an idea," I said.

"What is it?" Bam-bam asked.

"You guys still have Alice right?' Richard asked.

"Yeah why?" Bamby asked.

"We can take her there," I said.

"That's a great idea," said Blaster.

"Yeah we'll call her," Bliss said.

The PowerPuff wished for Alice the imaginary bunny Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles imagined to fight an evil imaginary named Patches who belonged to a shy boy named Mike to be shown.

"Hey I'm not in your head anymore," Alice said.

"Alice is it okay if you live in this mansion?" Benster asked.

"Not to worry we will visit you so you won't ever be adopted," Bloomy reassured Alice.

"Sure I'll live there," Alice said.

"A kid who visits the place is named Mac so you need to call me my real name," I pointed out.

"Okay," said Alice.

We entered the mansion Eduardo ran up to me and hugged me again, I patted his head and he blushed a little.

"Everyone this is Alice our imaginary friend," said Bridger.

"Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles shared her with us," said Bridget.

"Hi Alice my name is Mac," said Mac.

"I'm his imaginary friend Blooergard, Bloo for short," said Bloo.

"I'm Frankie it's short for Francis," said Frankie.

"Coco Coco (I'm Coco)," said Coco.

"My name is Wilt," said Wilt.

"And yo soy Eduardo," said Eduardo.

"Nice to meet everyone, so all Coco says is coco and Eduardo speaks Spanish," Alice guessed.

"Yeah it took us two days to understand Coco," said Beatie.

"In fact Mackenzie was the first one to understand her," said Benny.

Some other imaginary friends greeted Alice, suddenly Mr. Herriman came out of his office.

"What is going on..." Mr. Herriman started to scold everyone.

Before the bunny could finish Alice looked at him staring.

"Here," Mr. Herriman said slowly.

The rabbit had his eyes wide opened and smiled, it was quiet for a moment, Mr. Herriman and Alice smiled at each other four times until he stopped smiling.

"I have got to get you in my life," Mr. Herriman said to himself.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"Oh... Hello... Madame... I'm Mr. Herriman... What... Is... Your... Name?" Mr. Herriman said nervously.

"I'm Alice nice to meet you," Alice said.

"Yes... Welcome... To... Foster... Home... For... Imaginary... Friends," Mr. Herriman greeted.

Eduardo came up to the bunnies and smiled.

"I wanna hug bunnies!" Eduardo said excitedly.

"Uh Alice why don't I show you around and make sure Master Eduardo doesn't grab anybody," Mr. Herriman said really fast.

He took Alice's arm and started to show her around.

"What's his problem?" Richard asked in confusion.

"It's bunny love, that's so cute," said the sweet Puffs.

"Whooooooooooh," the smart Puffs said.

"Yuck sick," said the Tough Puffs.

"Why would Alice like that grump?" Richard asked.

"They are both bunnies, I wonder why Harriman was so nervous when Eduardo almost hugged him and Alice," I wondered.

"That's strange, Harriman never offers to show anyone around," Frankie said skeptically.

"He usually let's you do it," Mac agreed.

"Because he's lazy," Bloo added.

There was a knock on the door, Frankie answered it, it was Mike Believe and Patches.

"Hi guys, sorry about this but I need to get rid of Patches, but if he does anything bad let me know okay," Mike said.

"Sure thing Mike," said the PowerPuffs.

Mike thanked them and left, Patches looked at the teens.

"We meet again, isn't there an evil imaginary friend like me?" Patches asked.

"Yeah, it's the self centered Duchess Patches," said Burnner.

"You make yourself comfortable imaginary fiend," said Binky.

Patches went up stairs to look for Duchess. Later on Burnner and Binky were with Coco, she laid plastic eggs again for them to have.

"So Coco who created you?" Burnner asked.

"Coco coco coco coco coco, coco coco coco coco coco coco (I was created by a little girl stranded on an Island, but I was discovered by nerds Adam and Douglas)" Coco explained.

"Burnner's Parents are both doctors, they created him," said Binky.

"Binky's Parents are both lawyers they created her," said Burnner.

"We just wanna know why did Herriman get into a hurry when Eduardo almost hugged him and Alice?" Binky asked.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco, coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco, coco coco coco, coco, coco, coco coco coco, coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco, coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco, "coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco," coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco (Well Frankie was wondering why Mackenzie said the only thing she sees dangerous about Duchess is her fingernails, so Herriman said she might be afraid of them and called her inconsiderate, Eduardo got angry, glared, and growls at Herriman, so he grabs him by the collar of the vest and yells at him, Herriman gets so scared that he says softly "Okay just put me down you big hairy beast," Eduardo puts him down very slowly and the bunny hopped off.)" Coco explained.

"Wow, what did Eduardo say to Herriman?" Burnner asked.

"Coco coco, "Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco" (He said "don't talk about her like that! She's brave, and a nice girl)." said Coco.

"Did he really say that?" Binky asked. Coco nodded her head.

"He's really crazy about Mackenzie," Burnner and Binky both said.

"Coco coco coco coco, coco coco coco coco coco (Tell me about it, he nearly kicked Herriman's tush)," Coco added.

Meanwhile the tough Puffs were with Frankie.

"So you do the chores around here?" Baxter asked.

"And you can't stand doing them? Neither can we," Buttercup said.

"At least I'm not the only one who doesn't like to do the chores around here," Frankie said.

"We were just wondering why Herriman was into a a quick hurry when Eduardo almost hugged him and Alice?" Buster asked.

"Well I was wondering why Mackenzie said the only thing she sees dangerous about Duchess is her fingernails, so Herriman says she might be afraid of them and called her inconsiderate, Eduardo gets angry, glares, and growls at Herriman, so he grabs him by the collar of the vest and yells at him, and Mr. Herriman gets so scared he's says very softly "Okay just put me down you big hairy beast," Eduardo slowly puts him down and the old bunny hopped off," Frankie explained.

"Whoa, what did Eduardo say to him?" Banners asked.

"He said, "Don't talk about her like that! She's brave, and a nice girl!" Frankie said.

"He really did say that?" Benster asked.

Frankie shook her head up and down.

"He's totally obsessed with Mackenzie," said Bloomy.

"I know he was this close to beat up Herriman," Frankie said.

She even told them she was both stunned and impressed about Eduardo telling Mr. Herriman off.

Meanwhile the smart Puffs were with Wilt.

"You're so cool and nice Wilt," Booster commented.

"Yeah especially saying ladies first," Blossom added.

"What can I say I was created to play basketball, I have always had manners too," Wilt said.

"Who was your creator?" Beauster asked.

"He was someone who loved basketball, still plays basketball, I saved him from getting crushed, that's how I got my arm and eye hurt," said Wilt.

The smart Puffs gasped at that, but then they were revealed when Wilt told them he saw him again and turned out he was the best friend he ever had.

"We wanna ask why Mr. Herriman was so anxious when Eduardo almost hugged him and Alice?" Beauster asked.

"Well, Frankie was wondering why Mackenzie said the only thing she sees dangerous about Duchess is her fingernails, Herriman said that she might be afraid of them and called her inconsiderate which is really not okay, Eduardo gets angry, glares, and growls at Herriman, so he grabs him by the collar of the vest and yells at him, and Mr. Herriman gets so scared he says very softly, "Okay just put me down you big hairy beast," Eduardo put Herriman down gently and the bunny hopped off," Wilt explained.

"Oh my gosh, what did Eduardo tell Mr. Herriman?" Beauty asked.

"He said "Don't talk about her like that she's brave and a nice girl," Wilt said.

"He really said that?" Blaster asked. Wilt nodded politely.

"He really cares about Mackenzie," said Bliss.

"Oh yeah, he almost killed Herriman that would really not be okay," Wilt said.

Meanwhile the sweet Puffs were with Eduardo.

"You're as good Spanish speaker Eduardo," said Boomy.

"You were from Mexico right? Who was your creator?" Bubbles asked.

"She was a chica who spoke Spanish, she is brave, she created me to protect her, be nice to her brother, and someone to play with," Eduardo explained.

"If you don't mind us asking, why was Mr. Herriman so nervous when you almost hugged him and Alice?" Bam-bam asked.

"Well, Frankie was wondering why Mackenzie said the only thing she sees dangerous about Duchess is her fingernails, so Herriman said she might be afraid of them and called her inconsiderate, I got angry, glared, and growled at him, so I grabbed him by the collar of the vest and yelled at him, and Herriman got so scared he says very softly, "Okay just put me down you big hairy beast," I put him down really slow and the big organized bunny hopped off," Eduardo explained.

"Holy cow, what did you tell him," said Bamby.

"I said "Don't talk about her like that, she's brave and a nice girl." Eduardo said.

"You actually said that?" Bridger asked.

Eduardo nodded nervously.

"You're really fond of her aren't you?" Bridget asked.

"Si I am a lot," Eduardo said blushing.

"We all know how that is Eduardo," said Beatie.

"That's right you're not the only one to be fond of her," Benny added.

"I was ready to lock Herriman up," Eduardo said.

Meanwhile Richard was with Bloo.

"So Mac took you her because his Mom wanted him to get rid of you," said Richard.

"Yeah, and now that I live here Mac comes everyday to visit me, I love your accent Richard," said Bloo.

"Thanks, I'm the oldest of 5 children when I met Mackenzie, she was like an angel and still is an American angel," said Richard.

"Wow," Bloo said blankly.

"I was gonna ask something and now is the perfect time, why was Herriman so afraid when Eduardo almost hugged him and Alice?" Richard asked.

"Well Frankie was wondering why Mackenzie said the only thing she sees dangerous about Duchess is her fingernails, so Herriman said she might be afraid of them and called her inconsiderate, Eduardo got angry, glared and growled at Herriman, so he grabs him by the collar of the vest and yelled at him, and Herriman was so scared that he says very softly, "Okay just put me down you big hairy beast," Eduardo put him down very calmly and old Peter Cottontail hopped off," Bloo explained.

"Holy smokes, what were Eduardo's words to Herriman?" Richard asked.

"He said, "Don't talk about her like that, she's brave and a nice girl." Bloo said.

"He positively said that?" Richard asked.

Bloo shook his head up and down.

"He surely adores Mackenzie," Richard said.

"I'll say he almost wanted to throw Herriman in a closet," said Bloo.

Meanwhile I was with Mac.

"So you have an older brother who's really mean and your Mom told you to get rid of Bloo and you brought him here?" I asked.

"Yeah and of course I come here every day so Bloo won't be adopted," Mac explained.

"I have a twin brother Zachary he's 6 minutes younger than me, he's not really home much I'm kind of mad at him for that, my older sister Madison used to be mean to me when we were younger and teenagers," I explained.

"Wow that is something we have in common," Mac said.

"Yep, but she's a better sister to me now, I must ask you this, why was Herriman so scared when Eduardo almost hugged him and Alice?" I asked.

"Well Frankie was wondering why you said the only thing you see dangerous about Duchess is her fingernails, so Herriman said you might be afraid of them and called you inconsiderate which both of them aren't true, Eduardo got angry, glared and growled at Herriman, so he grabs him by the collar of the vest and yelled at him, and Herriman was so scared he said softly "Okay just put me down you big hairy beast," Eduardo calmly puts him down and the very paranoid bunny hopped off," Mac explained.

"Holy cosmos, what were the words Eduardo told Herriman?" I asked.

"He said "Don't talk about her like that! She's brave and a nice girl." Mac said.

"Did he actually say that sweet thought," I asked.

Mac nodded his head assuredly.

"He really likes me," I said.

"totally, he was ready to headbutt Herriman," said Mac.

"I have something to tell you, I had an arch foe who has tried to rule the world 10 years ago I have fought her many times, her name was Beakie, has skin as white as salt, her nails are sharp and long, she can make them sharper and her fingers are claw like, and her teeth and rotten and yellow, she's the ugliest foe I have ever faced, getting hurt is my weakness especially when I'm bleeding I can't fight when I'm hurt," I explained.

"Ohhhh, that's why you said Duchess' fingernails are the only thing you see dangerous about her," Mac said realizing my point of view.

"You got that correct Mac," I said.

Later everyone else joined Mac and I for a little story about me and sometimes the teens, meanwhile Madame Foster was watching how sweet it was to let Herriman have company especially when it's a bunny. Her funny bunny has found a soul mate, and perhaps can change his stingy stick in the mud heart. But some time in life he might go easy on her granddaughter to give her a well deserved back instead of over working her.

* * *

Around the evening Frankie was doing the chores, The PowerPuffs, Mac, and the friends were playing outside, Richard was taking a nap as was Madame Foster in different rooms, Mr. Herriman was in his office, and I was hanging around a little, until I heard some talking I went to see where it was coming from, it was none other than Duchess room the door was almost closed I looked inside and listened to Patches and Duchess.

"So you can't stand the PowerPuffs too huh?" Patches guessed.

"Yes and I hate everyone in this dump," Duchess added.

"My foolish creator didn't know I was evil at first, so I was defeated by that four-eyed bunny," Patches explained.

"Another filthy rabbit, I have an idea," Duchess said.

"Tell me what it is," Patches said in interest.

"We shall destroy, the home, and get rid of those creeps," Duchess explained.

"Sounds good," said Patches.

"It is brilliant," Duchess proudly.

Duchess looked at the corner of her eyes and saw me.

"What!" Duchess said in shock.

"uh-oh!" I said in shock.

I ran as fast as I could, Patches and Duchess ran after me, when I ran by a closet Duchess grabbed my by the back of the shirt, I yelped.

"Oh no you don't you're not telling anyone," Duchess said to me.

She put me down and grabbed me by the front of my shirt to face me.

"Time to put you out of your misery," Duchess said.

She headbutted me, threw me in the closet, Patches closed the door and locked it, the two fiends walked away; a few minutes later I woke up, moaned and rubbed my forehead, on the outside of the closet Frankie came with a boom and dustpan.

"Finally the chores are done," Frankie said all tired.

Frankie grabbed the door knob and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Why is this closet locked?" Frankie asked in confusion.

There were some pounding Frankie stepped back.

"Whose in there?" Frankie asked.

"Frankie is that you? Let me out of here," I said frantically.

"Mackenzie... What are you doing in the closet?" Frankie asked.

"Don't ask, just get the others and let me out so I can tell you all something important!" I said.

Frankie ran and told the others I was locked in the closet and need help.

"Anybody have any ideas?" Burnner asked.

"I do, plan A Bloo," Wilt said.

"What?" Bloo asked in shock.

Wilt picked up Bloo and used him as a key, but it didn't work, Bloo was moaning after being untwisted.

"Now what Wilt?" Binky asked.

"Plan B Eduardo," said Wilt.

"Don't worry Senora, I'll get you out," Eduardo said in determination.

Eduardo charged at the closet door to get it opened but it didn't work.

"Okay I'm out of ideas," Wilt said.

"Don't worry, just use your head," said Richard.

Everyone looked at Wilt with sly smirks and he smiled very nervously.

"But I don't wanna use my head," Wilt said in a scared voice.

They were using Wilt as battering ram and charged at the closet Wilt was screaming Alice came with a key.

"Guys I got a better, aahhhhh," Alice began then screamed.

She jumped out of the way, Wilts head hit the closet, birds were flying around his head and he moaned.

"Next time use the key," Alice suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Wilt asked himself regrettably.

"Sorry we had to do that Wilt," said Booster.

"It's okay guys," said Wilt.

Alice unlocked the closet door and opened it.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"No problem," said Alice.

Eduardo hugged the sweet Puffs then put them down gentlely and hugged me.

"Senora Mackenzie I'm so glad you're out of the closet," Eduardo said happily.

"Thank you Eduardo I'm glad I'm out of the closet too but could you please put me down," I said.

Eduardo nodded and set me down.

"Are you alright?" Wilt asked.

"Yeah thanks," I said.

"What happened?" Blossom asked.

"It's Patches and Duchess they want to get rid of us and destroy the home I over heard them talking Duchess spotted me, I ran, they chased me, Duchess grabbed me, headbutted me, since she had her painful hands on me, she's the one who threw me in closet, and I think Patches is the one to close the door and locked it," I explained.

"Alice, Alice oh there you are," Mr. Herriman called.

"Here's your key back," said Alice.

"Thank you what did you need it for?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Mackenzie was locked in the closet," Alice replied.

"So that's where Mrs. Miller was at everyone was looking for her," Mr. Herriman said.

"We gotta stop those fiends," said Mac.

"Yeah before they destroy the home," said Baxter.

"We need your help again Alice," said Buttercup.

"Madam Foster, Frankie, Mr. Herriman stay here," said Boomy.

"The rest of us will got stop the fiends," said Bubbles.

"Sure anything for you guys," said Alice.

"Wait you were made for fighting?" Mr. Herriman asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's how the PowerPuffs made me," Alice said.

"Oh well be careful," said Mr. Herriman.

"Oh don't worry I will and thanks," said Alice.

Alice hugged Herriman and kissed him Herriman's eyes got wide opened.

"Coco (Ew)," Coco said in disgust.

Alice let go and left with the rest of us, Herriman still had his eyes wide opened, he touched his lips and smiled.

"You two look so cute together it's so adorable, why are you red?" Madame Foster pointed out.

Herriman blushed, then he sighed deeply, and fainted, Frankie and Madam Foster looked at each other.

"Well Grandma looks like your big funny bunny was hit by the love bunny, Herriman and Alice sitting in a tree k-i-s- s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes Herriman with the baby carriage," Frankie teased.

Madam Foster giggled a little she did know that her Granddaughter had a point but she also knew that Mr. Herriman had never been so respective very much but this was a big start and hoped the rest of us will be alright going after Duchess and Patches.

* * *

The Puffs, friends, Mac, Richard, and I found Patches and Duchess in the junkyard.

"So you two are planning to get rid of us," Beasuter said.

"And destroy the home huh that's not gonna work," said Beauty.

"You really think so?" Patches asked.

"I have fixed the extremosaurs to get rid of you all," Duchess said.

"That again?" Mac asked in disbelief.

"No anything but that!" Bloo said begging.

Duchess called a nasty big black monster with legs like a spider.

"Whoa that's the extremosaurs," Buster said in surprise.

"It's ugly looking Duchess," Banners pointed out.

"Sick them," Duchess ordered.

The extremosaurs came after us.

"Eduardo was right that thing is scary," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah unlike Eduardo it's really nasty," said Bamby.

"Guys try to fight it," I suggested.

"With your powers," said Richard.

The PowerPuffs tried fighting the nasty monster but it was no use.

"It's not working," said Blaster.

"Hey Mac," said Bliss.

"Yeah," said Mac.

"Do you have any ideas?" Benster asked.

"Yeah we have done it before," Mac said.

"Tell us what it is and first," said Bloomy.

"Eduardo pulls the tentacles, Wilt throws the bombs, Coco lays her eggs, you finish the monster off for good," Mac explained.

"What about those two goons?" Richard asked.

"They will fight them and so will Alice," Mac said.

"Great idea Mac," said Bridger.

"But we need bait," said Bridget.

"I will be the bait," I volunteered.

"Be careful Mackenzie," Richard said.

"Don't worry I can handle this," I reassured.

"Coco coco coco (Good luck Mackenzie)," Coco said.

"She is so brave," said Wilt.

I ran in front of the Extremosaurs and let it pick me up, Edurado charged and grabbed one of the tentacles that had me and pulled it and me off, then he pulled the rest of the tentacles Wilt picked up the bombs, Coco laid her eggs, while Mac and Bloo opened the eggs to catch the bombs, after the bombs were gone the PowerPuffs used the powers on the monster again this time it worked.

"No! How Dare You Destory My Baby?" Duchess snapped.

"You're precious baby has been defeated," said Beatie.

"And so will you and Patches," said Benny.

"Are you ready guys?" Alice asked.

"We're ready Alice," said Richard.

"To fight them," I said.

"Not if we beat you first," said Patches.

"Yes show us what you got," Duchess challenged.

First us girls were fighting Patches and the boys were fighting Duchess, then we switched, then we all beat up Patches and Duchess together.

"Anybody wanna bonk them on the head?" Richard asked.

"We do," said Bloo.

Mac and the friends hit the fiends on the head with vases, then we all went back to Fosters.

* * *

The PowerPuffs called Mike and told him what Patches did, he came over right away.

"Patches I'm putting you back in my head and you're not coming back here again that would mean I won't come back either," Mike scolded his imaginary fiend.

"I don't want to go back in your stupid head your miserable brat," Patches whined.

Mike grabbed Patches and dragged him away.

"So what are you gonna do with the witch?" Burrner asked.

"She is staying here," Mr. Herriman said.

"Drat at least she could stay in her room," Frankie said mumbling.

"Alice thanks for your help," Binky said.

"Don't mention it," said Alice.

"I'm glad you're alright Alice," said Mr. Herriman.

"Like I said I'm good at fighting," said Alice.

She winked at him he blushed.

"Well thanks for having us again," said Booster.

"We better go home," said Blossom.

"Yeah we stayed here long enough," said Baxter.

"And it has been a long day," said Buttercup.

"Again thanks for having us visit," Boomy said.

"We'll see you later," said Bubbles.

Burnner and Binky gave Coco a high five and shook hands with the rest, Buttercup and the other tough Puffs gave Frankie the pound, pound, pound, and shook hands with the rest, Blossom and the other smart Puffs hugged Wilt and shook hands with the others, Bubbles and the other sweet Puffs hugged Eduardo he hugged back and they hugged the rest.

"Bye Bloo, bye everyone," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Bloo.

"Bye Richard," everyone said.

"Bye Mac, bye everyone," I said.

"Bye Mackenzie," said Mac.

"Bye Mackenzie," everyone said.

We waved bye to everyone and left.

"Alice is really happy there," said Beauster.

"Yeah she will have fun with everyone," said Beauty.

"Except ugly Duchess," said Buster.

"You said it," said Banners.

"Especially get along with Herriman," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah I was surprised that Coco was the one who said ew," Bamby commented.

"Yeah I was expecting Bloo or Mac to say it," said Blaster.

"I bet he turned red and fainted," Bliss guessed

"He maybe be a grumpy bunny but he does have a heart," Benster pointed out.

"Mac is a clever kid his idea was great," said Bloomy.

"And Mackenzie was brave to be the bait," said Bridger.

"We know Mackenzie, she will do anything for us," said Bridget.

"So does Richard, we trust them," said Beatie.

"And they trust us," said Benny.

"Thanks guys it was fun with them," said Richard.

"Yeah it was, I'll be making dinner tonight who wants so Marconi and Cheese?" I asked.

"We do," everyone said.

We all went home.

* * *

 **That' the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Also I have a lot of things to say here.**

 **First off, as I stated before I was 16 when I did this story and I was just introduced to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends at the time it was just on TV.**

 **Second since I wrote the story years before the movie Special "Good Wilt Hunting" I was originally gonna have Eduardo be created by a boy due to his appearance, but once I saw the Good Wilt Hunting Special I had to change it and judging by his feminine side and childish nature I'm not surprised he was created by a girl.**

 **Third there were a few parts I put in when I first wrote the story, but I got rid of them because they would be a total waste of time.**

 **Fourth this marks the second story where Richard and I are paired with not one but two characters.**

 **Fifth this probably might take place around the time before the movie Special "Destination Imagination" due to Mr. Herriman's attitude.**

 **Also I'm gonna take a break from the PowerPuff stories right now, because first off I'm still in the middle of the saga where The PowerPuffs are 25 year old adults, second I have other stories in mind but I really must finish the PowerPuff adult saga before I move on to other stuff, and third the next stories I'm updating on Fanfiction will be about the 2003 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**


End file.
